Hinata's Diary:My Dear Life
by Tenzle
Summary: Dear Diary, This Diary will be about my everyday life ... NARUHINA Please.Read.And.Review The chapters are short so there will be many!Thank you!
1. Hinata's Diary:A Wonderful Birthday

_Dear Diary,_

_I must say that today was the best day of my life!_

_In the morning I got up and got ready for today was my birthday!_

_I slipped on my pants and a long sleeved top then I wore my sandals,and did everything._

_I then checked my phone like I do everyday_

_I saw a message from Sakura_

_She said "I'll be at your house as soon as you read this."_

_Big Brother Neji called my name and said that Sakura was at the door for me_

_I rushed down upon hearing that and I was pulled into a hug_

_Sakura hugged me and said "Happy Birthday!"_

_I thanked her_

_Then she trotted to my room and opened the slide-open door._

_She then sat on my futon and was opening the suit case she had brought with her_

_She pulled out a hydrangea colored dress that had no sleeves then she pulled out a cherry blossom colored dress that had no sleeves as well,she pulled out two sets of shoes a violet pair that went up go your ankles and was sort of designed roman so jewels are going down the middle on one of the straps and it had fine heels, then she brought out a pinkish colored pair of boots that were knee high and were made of fake leather and had a buckle at the top of each one._

_"Hinata go slip these on."Sakura told me_

_I asked if they were for me and she nodded_

_I thanked her and headed to the rest room then I took off my clothes and slipped on the hydrangea dress and violet heels.I spun once looking at my self in the mirror then blushed once_

_When I came out Sakura had on her cherry blossom dress and boots_

_"You look beautiful!"Sakura exclaimed_

_Thank you I said._

_"Well anyway everyone is waiting for us at the barbecue place."Sakura told me while gathering her suit case and purse_

_I took my black purse as well and stuffed about fifty dollars in my wallet to be safe_

_We walked to the barbecue place and once I got inside every one yelled_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Streamers and balloons flew all inside the restraunt_

_"Th-thank you!"I said shocked_

_Naruto ran up to me and hugged me leaving me stiff and blushing even after all these years_

_"Happy twenty third birthday, Hinata!"Yelled Naruto_

_"Hn,Happy Birthday..."Said Sasuke while being dragged along by Sakura mingling with all the people_

_"Happy Birthday Hina-chan." Said Tenten_

_"Happy Birthday!"Yelled Ino_

_"Happy Birthday Hinata!"Yelled Kiba_

_"Hmm...Merry Birthday...How trouble some..."Says Shikamaru_

_"Hauby bunthay " Said Choji through a mouth full of food_

_Everyone wished me a happy birthday_

_Then Sai comes up and gives me a picture and says "Happy Birthday Obnoxious."_

_I ignore his attempt at a nick name and look at the picture_

_It shows me in a swim suit and same with Ino,Tenten,Karin and the others,But Sakura has a mans chest and is wearing swim trunks._

_I roll my eyes and giggle "Thank you Sai."_

_Choji hands me a bag of chips."For your birthday Hinata-san."_

_"Thanks Choji."I say_

_Ino gives me really expensive designer lip stick I thank her_

_Sasuke gives me seventy dollars I thank him_

_Kiba gives me a new kunai I thank him_

_Big Brother Neji gave me new shuriken and a holster after all I've had this holster since I was twelve,I thank him._

_Then Naruto walks up to me _

_"Hinata I got you something too."He says_

_"Huh,what,oh really,th-thanks."I say_

_He slips a silver necklace on me and says Happy Birthday and walks off_

_We all stay at the barbecue place for a while_

_Then Tsunade gets drunk and starts lashing out dangerous jutsus' so we leave._

_I walked home in my dress and coat with a gift bag full of my presents_

_I arrived home and took off my necklace to view it, it had three lockets I opened the one on the left which had a picture of me then I opened the one on the right which had a picture of Naruto which made me blush_

_But what made me blush and squeal the most was when I opened the middle locket which had the Uzumaki crest on it._

_When I opened it a letter fell out it read_

_**Will you marry me,Hinata?**_

_** - Naruto**_

_****__I squealed I thought this proposal was cheesy but I swore to myself I'd call him in the morning_

_So please review!ARIGATOU MINNA!_


	2. Hinata's Diary:Misunderstanding

_Dear Diary,_

_The day was not as wonderful as I thought it would be,but it was still wonderful!Kyaa!_

_I woke up (like I do every morning) and as soon as I did I grabbed my purple colored phone with the cute kitty key chain.I was going to call Naruto but what if it was a prank?And what exactly would I say?"Oh you wanted to marry me?Of course! I just couldn't see my self doing it...But I promised my self I would.. I thought to myself..Then again,Sakura says promises are meant to be broken..Ugh!I didn't know what to do!I just lay on my side thinking about how confident I was to call Naruto.._

_Then I heard a ringing noise , it was my phone nervously I picked it up._

_"Hello?Hinata!?"It was Naruto's voice_

_"Y-yes?"I replied as red as Sasuke's favorite food(Not blood,tomatoes!)I really needed to stop my blushing problem._

_"Did you get the letter?"I could almost hear the grin in his face_

_"H-huh,uh y-yeah."My palms were getting sweaty_

_"What do you say?"Naruto asked_

_"W-well,I,um,huh,well,N-naru-naru,Yes!"I was panting with nervousness and relief_

_Suddenly Naruto burst out laughing_

_"Wh-what di-did I d-do?"I asked puzzled_

_"Hahaha I __**knew**__ you liked me!"Naruto yelled amused_

_I suddenly got raged (which I usually never do)"Na-ru-to!"Never-ever trick me!"I hung up the phone_

_I put my head in my palms and started crying_

_"Why do I always ruin every thing?"I asked myself_

_I heard a knock at the door I sighed 'Neji will get it'I thought to myself_

_"Hinata,Naruto's here,he wants to see you."Big brother Neji said_

_What?I thought to myself NO,NO,NO!_

_"Coming!"I yelled freaked I'll just apologize for my out break.I took a deep breath and headed down_

_"H-hi Hinata."Naruto said nervously as if I was going to yell at him again_

_"N-naruto,I'm sorry I was just really shocked _

_"N-no it's okay...I shouldn't of tricked you.."He said_

_"What're you talking about?"Asked Neji_

_"N-nothing..."I say_

_"Suspicious.."Says Neji then walks off to train with Tenten_

_"Well wh-what did you come h-here for?"I asked a shamed of my outburst earlier_

_"Well I have something to ask.."Naruto said nervously_

_"Wh-what?"I asked_

_"Will you, um go...out..with me?"He asked grinning nervously_

_I was once again blushing hard "This b-better n-not b-be another t-trick!"I yelled shyly_

_"N-no , I l-love...I LOVE YOU HINATA!"Naruto yelled_

_I almost fainted but pinched myself "Wh-what?"I asked _

_"I love you ,will you go out with me?"Naruto asked_

_"We-well,of c-cour-of course!"I squealed_

_Naruto grinned _

_"Then lets go to the new restaurant near Hokage Palace"He said"I'll call you tomorrow."_

_"Y-yes Naruto-kun!"I said _

_Naruto left_

_Then big brother Neji came in_

_"So what were you two talking about?"Neji asked_

_I grinned "What were you and Tenten talking about?"_

_He blushed "I'll be on my way then."He headed to his bedroom _

_And I went to mine and got dressed in dark blue pants and a short pink tank then put on my original purple and white sweatshirt.I brushed my dark blue hair and sat on my bed.I got bored so I called Sakura_

_Ring*Ring*Ring_

_"Hello?"Sakura asked_

_"Hi Sakura, what are you doing?"I asked her_

_"Oh I'm shuriken training with Sasuke."She said_

_"Ah,sorry to bother you,bye.."I said disappointed _

_"N-no it's okay we were actually taking a break,you can come!"Sakura said excited_

_"Umm,it would be awkward..."I said_

_"Oh,well okay,but tommorow were having a double date and your coming!"Sakura said_

_"What?"I asked but Sakura hanged up_

_A double date?Naruto didn't say anything about a "double" date.A-and Sakura knows I'm with Naruto now?_

_Ugh so embarassing ! I stuffed my face in my pillow._

_..._

_Thank You so very very very much for reading!And please REVIEW _


	3. Hinata's Diary:Twelve Tails

Dear Diary,

Today was a pretty fun day actually...I'll start from the evening at five or so

I was sitting at the kitchen table boredly eating bean paste and dangos.I sighed and leaned back in the bamboo long has it been since I've lived here...Like a whole twenty three years?Wow...Hanabi was sitting across from me drinking a cup a cup of sweet green tea with extra sugar (She was a sweet tooth.)I just dipped a dango in the sweet bean paste and plopped it in my mouth,it had a nice flavor to it.

"Hanabi,do you want anything to eat?"I asked her

"No thank you Hina-chan."Said Hanabi who was five years my junior

"Okay then.."I said lazily

"Hina-chan is it true that your dating Naruto?"She asked me

"What?!"I nearly spat out a dango

"Well I heard you two talking yesterday,and your going out with him today,right?"Asked Hanabi

"W-well yea...Were going on a double date with Sasuke and Sakura ,too.."I said

"Oh that's nice..."Hanabi said

I grinned "Were you going with Konohamaru?"I said playfully

She blushed hard turning her pale skin a beautiful rose."N-no I think he likes Moegi.."Hanabi said

"Moegi's with Udon."I told her

"What...Oh."She said."It's not like I care I'm not into that stuff.'Hanabi said tossing back her fine hair

"Okaaay what ever you saay."I said

Hanabi said hmph

My phone was ringing

"Hello?"I asked

"Hn,are you coming or not?"It was Sasuke

"Oh hey Sasuke,I thought it was later,and Naruto hasn't stopped by yet..."I said

"That dobe...Well, see you..."Sasuke said while hanging up on me

"Sigh...Naruto..."I said

So I dialed his number

"Hello oh it's you Hinata."Said Naruto

"Uh huh Sasuke called me saying that we're supposed to be there now..."I said

"Teme...Naruto said

"What?!I asked mad

"Oh n-not you Hinata I-I meant Sasuke..."Naruto replied nervously

"O-oh s-sorry Naruto-K-kun..."I apologized for yelling

"Nah it's okay.."He replied

"Naruto s-so should I ask big brother Neji to take me..?"I asked

"N-no I'll take you just wait about five minutes!"He said

"Okay bye.."He had already hanged up

I got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth again. I put on the lip stick Ino got me which was a super light carnation to go with my pale skin I put on a touch of eye liner then put on jasmine perfume then I slipped on a short black dress that was pretty plain and black flats I tied my hair back in a pony tail then put on a long silver over grabbed my purse and waited in the said five minutes,and it had been thirty minutes!I sighed and looked at a lady bug slowly crawl on a petal of the daisy that was set on the table. Hanabi probably picked it from the yard . I watched out the window of the kitchen at Hanabi setting up the rocks in the rock garden outside. Hanabi was always ahead of me in every thing, she was so much more mature even though she was five years younger than me...

I heard a car pulling in then knocking at my door.

I got up and opened it,it was Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-kun."I said

"Hey Hinata sorry I'm late..."He said

I rolled my eyes and we walked to the car I got in the passenger's we drove off to the restaurant near Hokage Mansion.

Once we got there we saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting at the door with angry looks on their faces

"Naruto you dobe it's been an hour and thirty minutes we've been waiting for you guys the whole time!"Yelled Sasuke

"Teme can't be patient?!Naruto spat back

"U-um c-can we p-please go in?"I asked nervously

They both sigh "Fine"

"Hi Hinata."Sakura tells me

"Hey."I reply

Then we take a seat near the window.

Me with Naruto on my right Sakura on my front and Naruto with Sasuke on his front Me and Sakura got seats next to the window.

A waiter with chocolate brown hair comes up to us

She asks "What would you guys like?"

"Tenten,you work here?I ask

"Yup,it pays good!"She replies

"Oh cool.."I say

"Ahem, I'd like miso ramen,chicken ramen, shrimp ramen, beef ramen and have all those lemoned."Says (Well you probably can guess) Naruto

"Hahaha of course."Tenten says while writing the order in a notepad

"Hn,I'll take spaghetti and make sure you put the tomatoe sauce in it,and I'll take number 3 "stuffed tomatoes"I've never tried that...And then panella...Thanks...'"Said Sasuke

"Okay then,you must really like tomatoes!"Says Tenten

"Whatever..."Says Sasuke

"I'd like a shrimp cocktail,and baked Alaska,that's all,thank you".Says Sakura

"Sure no prob."Replies Tenten

"Um I just want salad any kind is fine thank you Tenten."I say

"Okay are you like on a diet?"Asks Tenten

"No I'm just not hungry.."I say

"And I'll pay for it all."Says Sakura

"Oh no,Sakura it's fine I can pay for it."I say

"No it's my treat!"Says Sakura

"U-uh ok then..."I say giving in

Tenten leaves to go give the order to the chefs

"Sooo.."Sakura says trying to brake the silence

"Ya?"Asks Sasuke

"Um I don't know...What do you guys want to talk about?"Asks Sakura

It felt weird for me being with these people who used to be a team...I felt out of place

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!No please NO!

We were all shocked to hear a scream coming from the kitchen

"What in?!"Sasuke got up

"Hello?!What happened?!"Naruto asks getting on the table

"Guys lets go check on Tenten."Says Sakura the person who always knows what to do

"Ya!"We all say

Then we all go to check the kitchen

"Holy sh-!"Sakura covers Sasuke's mouth with her hand

In front of us was a fox cat demon with 12 tails,like a chakra demon

"What a jinchiriki I thought we had them all sealed,and this one isn't familliar"Says Naruto

"Tenten!"I run over to Tenten who was leaning against the wall blood dripping the sides of her mouth.

"Sakura take her to safety!"Naruto yells "And Hinata get Sai!"

"On it!"me and Sakura yell

I take the shuriken holster out of my purse and tie it to my arm then I run over to the library where Sai was but instead I see him taking a walk and drawing.

"Sai!"I yell

"Oh hi Obnoxious!"Sai said while smiling

" Sai we're in trouble we need you to seal a mysterious twelve tailed jinchiriki A.S.A.P!"I yell

Sai puts his drawing stuff in his backpack and runs over to me,we both head toward the restaurant.

There I see Naruto and Sasuke restraining the demon with their jutsus.

"Sai!"yells Naruto

Sai does his sealing jutsu signs.

I use my byakugan to see the chakra demon's weak point,I yell "Forehead!" "Middle"!

Naruto and Sasuke are used to the routine they both use

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Right in the third eye

The demon falls for now and Sai seals it inside a barrel full of rice

We all clean up,Sakura finishes the medical ninjutsu on Tenten. Then Naruto takes the barrel to Hokage Mansion (His home,ya he is the 6th Hokage)He says bye and we wave .

Sasuke and Sakura offer to take me home they asked Sai too but he said he'd walk

So I sat in the back and we all talked about the demon and why it had 12 tails and all that.

Then they dropped me off,and they headed home.

I ran straight toward the shower and then put on my pajamas then I started writing in you my Diary,and now I think I'll go to sleep...

.Thankyou.


End file.
